


Pixelated Star Gazing

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Homesickness, Idk what happened here, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, i say angst but like barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets a little homesick and then it just turns into fluff from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixelated Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rest_In_Spaghetti_Never_Forgetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest_In_Spaghetti_Never_Forgetti/gifts).



> Voltron is destroying me guys (and that season 2 trailer like hello ow) and I'm stuck in multiship hell bc the Sheith is real....but so is the Klance. So how shall I cope you haven't asked? By writing both. Both? Both. Both is good. 
> 
> And wow okay Shelby have another fic for yourself (just kidding, ILY. You can have them all). Honestly, I really don't know what happened. This was gonna be angsty but I don't know what happened. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

The words ricocheted in Lance's ears like a bullet in a blender.

_"I will find the ones you love, Blue Paladin! I will find them, and I will rip the flesh from their bones while they scream!"_

They replayed through his head like a scratched record until he couldn't remember anything else. He'd returned to the Castle with the others, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave his lion.

"Lance! Lance, open up!"

Keith was a pounding on the door of the cockpit. His heart was in his throat, he had never seen Lance freeze up in the middle of battle like that.

The whole team had heard what the Galran commander had bellowed at Lance when he'd fired the finishing shot. Anything they had tried to say to him had fallen on deaf ears as they flew back.

The door slid open and Keith vaulted for the pilots seat. He landed on his knees in front of Lance, gently sliding off Lance's helmet before throwing off his own.

"Lance, hey," he tried to keep his voice quiet and calm, but the worry was still there, "look at me."

Keith's hands were all over him, prying Lance's trembling hands away from where he was white-knuckling Blue's joysticks. One of Keith's hands stroked Lance's cheekbone and pushed the hair from his eyes; the other hand was squeezing Lance's. Lance was looking at him with thousand-yard-stare; there was a layer of fear in his blank eyes that Keith had never seen.

"He's—He's gonna..." he swallowed over the shake in his voice, "he said that he'd...my-my _family_ , Keith..."

Keith stood up enough so that Lance's face was level with his shoulder (although he still had to bow his head so he didn't bang it on the roof of the cockpit). He moved a hand up to rest gently on the back of Lance's neck, his thumb rubbing circles around the small bumps of Lance's spine.

"Don't listen to him," Keith mumbled into where his lips met Lance's forehead, "he was just pissed because we blew him up. He didn't mean any of it."

Lance sniffled into Keith's shoulder, small tears trailing down from his cheeks and onto Keith's armor. Keith noticed for the first time that Lance was silent when he cried—not that he cried a lot, mind, but this was the first he'd noticed it. Blue was purring beneath them, offering up her own support.

After a few minutes, Lance smiled into Keith's shoulder and gave a final sniffle. He leaned back in his seat, looking up at Keith with a teary eyed affection, "sorry about all that. I just freaked out a little."

"You don't have to apologize. What that guy said was fucked up. But he's dead now, he can't hurt anybody's families now."

Keith wiped away Lance's remaining tears with his thumbs and kissed him gently. Lance's lips were wet from the recent tears, but they were warm, soft, and familiar all the same.

They emerged from Blue, each had an arm around the other's waist. The remaining Paladins were sitting on the floor of the hangar, and all three stood when Keith and Lance walked up. Hunk initiated a group hug that lasted until they all had the breath squeezed out of them. They all filed back to their rooms quietly, too exhausted from the long fight to worry about further socializing.

The door of their room was barely closed before Lance had stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed. Keith was still bouncing around on one foot trying to tug his bots off and avoid tripping over Lance's discarded armor. Eventually, he did make it to the bed, keeping his shirt on out of laziness alone, and turned off the lights before getting too comfortable.

Their nightly habits kicked in: their legs tangled together, Lance's hands went around Keith's middle, and Keith's face came to rest in Lance's neck.

 

When Keith woke up, Lance wasn't in bed. The blankets have all been shoved over to Keith's side, and it was still dark in the room. Lance's jacket was missing from where it was usually left piled on the floor. He slid out of bed silently and pulled on his pants from their own spot on the floor.

The Castle was quiet aside from the usual gentle hum of the engines, and the dimmed lights have everything a calming blue wash. There was only about two places he would have to look for Lance, and he wasn't in Blue's hangar when Keith looked. The only other place was the bridge.

The closer Keith got to the bridge, the more he could hear Lance talking. When he got close enough, the door slid open and Keith walked in as quietly as he could. But the other boy hadn't noticed him.

The room was lit up by the holographic map of all the stars and planets. Pale blue dots of varying sizes projected brightly across the entire room. Lance was laying on the floor on the raised platform where Allura usually stood, talking to one of the dots projecting above him. The little dot had a pair of white brackets around it, and a little label off to one side. Keith didn't need to read Altean to know that the label said "Earth".

"...and then one Christmas, my oldest sister, Adelita, wanted to make the panettone. Except she tried using a different recipe than Mom's and totally screwed up! She mixed up the amounts for the milk and the raisins, and then she left it in the oven too long. It tasted like a shriveled up hockey puck, but we still ate it anyway—"

"Lance?"

Lance jumped at the sudden voice. He hit his head on the floor with a thunk and looked over his shoulder, " _Ow_! Jesus, what the—oh. Hey, you."

Keith crossed the room and laid down next to Lance, their hands tangling together in the space between them, "are you talking to yourself?"

"Yeah. What happened today, I guess I just realized how homesick I really am," Lance's voice carried softly in the open space.

He smiled bittersweetly, and Keith understood a little of how that felt.

"So you're telling a map of the universe about the time your sister botched Christmas dinner?"

"Technically she ruined Christmas _desert_ ," Lance laughed a little and his thumbs brushed along Keith's knuckles, "but yeah, after that Adelita wasn't allowed to help with desert. Did I tell you about the one time we left my eighty year old Abuelita stranded at the airport?"

Keith arched an eyebrow, "no..?"

"Oohh man it's a Rosales family classic! Okay-Okay, so it was the Monday before my other sister Eva's quinceañera, and Abuelita wasn't supposed to get there until Friday, but we got this call from, like, a payphone number..."

Keith had stopped paying attention after "my other sister Eva". His attention had wandered off to Lance. The way his eyes lit up when he would mention his other family members, how his smile would spilt his face from ear to ear when he'd laughed at one of the funnier parts, how he waved his hands for effect, or how he used comical voices when he imitated people.

And every second Keith found himself falling more and more in love with this utter dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine.


End file.
